


Mirrored (fanart for 'The Shape of Me Will Always be You' by MissDisoriental)

by puzzleboxes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleboxes/pseuds/puzzleboxes
Summary: Hannibal admires himself (from Ch. 41).





	Mirrored (fanart for 'The Shape of Me Will Always be You' by MissDisoriental)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



 


End file.
